


Mark of Dibella

by Thanatopsiturvy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erik the Slayer is Too Pure for this World, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy
Summary: Far from home and determined to have a good start to the beginning of his first grand adventure, Erik (the Slayer) stops in Riften looking for a place to stay for the night.Haelga's Bunkhouse, however, is for hardworking merchants only, and Erik has to prove that he knows how to put ingood, hard workif he wants a roof over his head.





	Mark of Dibella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, dear readers. 
> 
> This is a story that's been sitting in my docs unfinished for quite a while, but I was recently spurred to finish (both by Kinktober and a few little devils on my shoulder). I had a jolly good time writing it and, honestly, by the end I just wanted Erik to find himself someone who's gonna treat him real nice. 
> 
> Because I'm certainly not going to. 
> 
> **CW: I'm gonna slap the "mildly dubious consent" tag on here simply because Erik is naive enough to possibly not really know any better, or that he could have said no? I'd just rather be safe than sorry and have somebody read this and feel at all triggered.**
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! 
> 
> _(No beta, we die like men)_

Erik had just wanted a place to stay. He stood behind Haelga’s desk, eyes glued to the front door of the Bunkhouse, sweat beading along the edge of his hairline. Cool, oiled fingers slid across his exposed hole and he stifled a whimper.  _ “This Bunkhouse is for working class men. If you want to stay here, you’ve gotta earn it. Put in some work.” _ He thought she’d meant chop wood or scrub the toilets. He was no stranger to hard work. He was, however, quite a stranger to  _ this _ . He bit his lip as he felt Haelga’s finger slide into him.

“So tight!” she jeered next to his ear. A patron at one of the far tables laughed, taking a swig of his beer. Erik’s face was hot, burning. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. 

“You’re awfully quiet for having such an _eager_ _response_.” Haelga wrapped her free hand around his waist to tug on his erection, pulling a high-pitched moan from his lips. The other patrons whistled approvingly, egging her on. He felt another finger slide in. 

“You said…” He swallowed. “You said that they all had to do this, too?” Erik asked again, looking over at the leering faces of the men and women that sat at the dining tables to his right. 

“Oh yeah. Absolutely. Didn’t you boys?” Haelga called. Whoops and whistles came as an enthusiastic reply. She added another fingers and Erik gasped, biting back another moan. 

“Why? Are you not enjoying it?”

“N-no, ma'am.” 

“No, you’re not enjoying it?” She curved and twisted her fingers and Erik’s knees felt weak. 

“I-I’m enjoying it,” he admitted, barely above a whisper, his cock twitching at the enthusiastic calls from the Bunkhouse patrons. A part of him wished they’d come closer, while the other part of him was horrified at the thought.

“Good.” The hand on his cock disappeared and the fingers in his ass stilled for a moment before being removed entirely. He let out an involuntary moan and Haelga chuckled darkly behind him. 

“Aww, I think he misses me boys,” she joked, smacking him firmly on the ass. Erik let his head drop against the counter, groaning low as his whole body felt like it was on fire. He’d never been so hard in his life - it felt like he might pass out from sheer arousal.

His head shot back up and he gasped loudly as he felt the blunt head of her strap-on nudge between his cheeks. 

“It’s too big!” he insisted, panicked. 

“Shh…” she soothed, rubbing a hand across the small of his back, and he felt mildly put at ease by the action. “It’s fine, dear. You just have to relax.” He took a deep breath, letting his head hang low again, his hair brushing the surface of the desk. Movement in front of him didn’t allow him to rest for long. He looked up to see a handsome, young Imperial man smiling down at him, with sun-kissed skin and eyes so dark they glinted like polish ebony in the flickering torches. 

“Are you gonna hold his hand, Vinius?” Haelga asked. The tip of the polished, stone phallus was colder than Erik would have liked and he grimaced.

“He looked nervous,” the Imperial, Vinius, purred. Erik sighed as the man raked a hand through his hair in an almost too-gentle way. “I remember my first time.” He winked at Haelga and the other men laughed like it was some kind of joke. 

“Well go on,” Haelga encouraged, slowly pushing in, easing Erik open. “Make him feel better.” 

Vinius leaned down and kissed Erik then, and oh, what a glorious mouth - soft and warm and welcoming. He moaned as Vinius held onto his jaw, tilting his face up. Erik gasped wetly as Haelga slid further in without as much issue as he anticipated. 

“I think that worked,” she admitted, and Erik could hear the smile in her voice. “Keep going.” So Vinius did, and Erik wasn’t going to complain. He sighed into the Imperial’s mouth, opening his own wider, allowing entry for the clever, slick tongue that pressed into him almost curiously. He started to wonder what kind of life this handsome stranger led, the adventures he must have gone on to end up in a place like this. He fantasized about Vinius taking him along on his next journey, away from Riften, somewhere colder where the snow bites and they’d have to huddle close in a tent for warmth. He imagined that it was Vinius’s cock inside him and not Haelga’s cold, lifeless stone member. He gasped as he felt Haelga’s hips connect with his ass. 

“That’s a good boy,” she cooed, and then Vinius was gone, wandering back over to the tables, leaving Erik feeling a little cheated. The snap of Haelga’s hips brought him back to the present and he let out a startled cry, pleasure rippling across the base of his spine and down the backs of his legs. Another figure appeared in front of him - a dark elf with long, stringy black hair, his face covered in scars and one eye milky white.

“Koval, here to join the fun?” Haelga asked in sing-song, beginning to set a steady rhythm for herself. Erik had trouble keeping his eyes open, but he looked up at the grizzled figure with a slight bit of fear. 

“How could I not?” His accent was thick, exotic. He grabbed onto Erik’s jaw and leaned forward, licking a long stripe up the side of his face, ending in a nibble on his earlobe. Erik grabbed onto the stranger’s arm instinctively, gasping as Haelga punched another breath from his lungs with a thrust.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t ye?” the mer cooed into Erik’s ear. “And you’re being so good.” His voice was deep, rough from age, raw from pipe smoke. He pressed their mouths together, working his tongue between Erik’s lips, tasting like ale and tobacco and salt. Erik moaned, imagining Koval as a pirate king, his wine-red eyes illuminated by the embers of his pipe as he looked out over the Sea of Ghosts, the horizon appearing and disappearing with the steady rise and fall of the ship’s bow. Erik would be a part of his crew, work his way up to first mate through dedication and diligence. Koval would catch him late one night in his quarters, pouring over treasure maps as the sea lapped at the sides of the hull and the moons hung full in the sky. He’d push Erik over the desk and fuck him from behind, telling him how good he was being - how he planned to split all the treasure with him and they could run off to Akavir and live like kings in a new world. 

Koval pulled Erik forward roughly by his hair, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes to reach over the desk, changing the angle of Haelga’s thrusts. He cried out against the mer’s mouth, hearing whoops of approval from other patrons.

“That’s a good lad,” Koval purred, pulling back and smoothing Erik’s hair down, patting his cheek a bit forcefully before wandering back over to sit down again. 

“How are you holding up, dear?” Haelga asked sweetly, never once slowing her pace. Erik groaned, leaning forward onto his elbows, letting his head hang. Haelga’s cool fingers trailed up and down his back, circling around his waist and grabbing his cock. Erik shouted, arching his back as she squeezed. 

“Please!” 

“Please ‘what’, love?” 

“I…” Erik swallowed, exhaling shakily. “I wanna…”  
  
“Use your words,” she goaded. 

“I wanna come.” It was barely above a whisper. She stroked him a few times thoughtfully, but not enough to bring release. 

“Anyone want to help him cum?” she asked the room. Erik didn’t look up but he heard a chair scrape across the floor followed by whistles of encouragement and the sound of soft footfalls approaching him. 

“Scoot on back, dear, I think she wants to suck your cock.” Erik’s eyes snapped open as Haelga tugged at the crook of his hips and he took a stumbling step backwards, impaling himself even further onto the phallus with a grunt. 

A small Bosmer woman was situating herself beneath the desk, looking up at Erik with honeycomb eyes as she ran her slender fingers along the tops of his thighs. Freckles dusted her features, her lips dusky, a rosy blush creeping across her cheeks and darkening the tips of her ears.

“You’re quite handsome,” she whispered, lips brushing the tip of his cock. It bobbed wildly in response, his balls hitching higher as he took a stuttering breath. 

“Th-thank you,” he managed, knuckles white against the edge of the desk. As she parted her lips and leaned forward, Erik saw Aurbis. Her mouth was hot, unbelievably hot. Wet and soft. He heard himself make an undignified noise, his own mouth unable to close, forming a perpetual ‘o’ as she sucked him. Haelga was saying something behind him, the rest of the bar offering their raucous encouragements, but Erik’s entire world had narrowed to the mouth around his cock and the warm stone pumping in and out of his ass. He gasped and grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, an unbearable pleasure swelling at the base of his spine, like a wineskin fit to burst. 

“Please, I’m gonna…” One of his hands flew to the young woman’s hair, tangling his fingers in her curly brown locks. Her free hand reached up to grasp his own, holding his grip in place. 

“Please miss!” He didn’t want to ejaculate in her mouth–it would be rude–but she  _ wasn’t letting go _ . “Please!” She continued to suck, taking him in as far as he would go, his cockhead bumping the back of her throat, Haelga driving into him. 

Every single muscle in his body seemed to tense at once and Erik came with a long, keening whine, hips stuttering into the Bosmer girl’s mouth, squelching as his spend leaked out the sides and dribbled down her chin. The patrons of the Bunkhouse cheered and whistled and Erik couldn’t help but smile, feeling like he’d won a prize, leaning heavily against the desk as Haelga pulled out. He reached a hand down to offer the small mer help getting up, still panting as he tried to catch his breath. She grabbed his hand with a smile and used the momentum to pull herself against him, placing a kiss against his lips. He tasted his own seed and shuddered, but didn’t pull away. 

“Well, I think you’ve certainly earned yourself a room here,” Haelga declared, dabbing the sweat from her brow and slapping Erik amicably on the ass. Erik quickly stepped away from her, smiling sheepishly as he struggled to pull his pants up, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

“Did I do well?” 

“So well,” she assured him with a smile like a sabercat. “Svana here will show you to your room.” 

The room was small - only a single bed, a small table, and a trunk with a broken lock. Svana stood in the doorway as Erik sat his pack down, worrying the hem of her apron. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” she said after another long stretch of silence. “That was a terrible thing for them to make you do.” 

“They didn’t make me,” Erik countered with a soft laugh. “I agreed to it.” He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Plus, it was an interesting start to my grand adventure.”

Svana bit at her lower lip, brow creased in concern. She sighed heavily through her nose before stepping forward and placing her hands on either side of Erik’s face, pulling him down to softly kiss his forehead. 

“Take care of yourself going forward. You have a big heart.” 

Erik blushed as she pulled away, rubbing at the back of his neck. “That’s very kind of you. I’ll make sure to bring you something nice if I ever stop back through Riften.” Svana just smiled sadly at him before backing out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her. 

Erik stretched his arms up over his head, sighing as his back popped. His ass was a little sore, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He felt sleepy and was eager to get on the road tomorrow. As he undressed and climbed beneath the covers, he thought of Svana. He imagined she was beautiful when she smiled. He shifted beneath the rough-spun sheets, envisioning returning to Riften in a year’s time, sporting new scars and hardened muscles. Svana would be tending the front room of the Bunkhouse when he’d come in and sweep her off her feet, carrying her through the city to the cheers of all its citizens. His horse would be waiting by the stable, big and white, pawing impatiently at the ground. She’d cling to him as they galloped out of the Rift, laughing in his ear, loosening her apron and letting it go. It would flutter to the ground behind them, trodden underfoot - a symbol of Svana leaving her old life behind. They would make love in an inn that night, halfway to Whiterun. He’d hold her close and rock into her soft heat, filling her, pleasuring her as long as she would let him. 

Erik smiled into his pillow, taking a deep breath.

He couldn’t wait for his next big adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone protect this man. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated~


End file.
